missy sam
by williamyandre
Summary: hhh


Missy came knocking on Sam's door. Sam opened her door. "Hey, come on in," Sam said. "Listen, Sam, I just wanted to apologize for trying to get rid of you. I was mistaking," Missy said. "That's all right. I forgive you, Sam said. "Where are you going? Come with me," Sam said. "So, did you have a good trip to Seattle, Missy," Sam asked. "Yeah, I liked Seattle," Missy said. "Come on, Missy, sit down," Sam told Missy, Missy sitting down. "Oh, this house is so fun. You get ready, girlfriend. I was just going to say, do you need something to drink, or are you good, huh," Sam asked Missy, Missy replying, "Oh, yeah, real good." "Ok, so how did you know who I was," Sam asked Missy. "I asked Carly," Missy said. "Maybe we should get you settled in before we meet the sorority sisters," Sam said. They both walked to her bedroom. Missy put her stuff on the ground, and she and sam both sat on her bed in her bedroom. "Is there anything else I should know, except for the sorority sisters," Missy said. "Well, Sweet Thing, let me tell you this," Sam said her lips to Missy's neck, then to her cheek. "Stick with me, every just will be just fine," Sam said, giggling, Missy also giggling along. "So beautiful," Missy said, Sam with her tongue out, running it over Missy's upper lip. Sam continued to kiss Missy. Sam had her hands on Missy's black tank top. "You know, your friend had a good time, when she was here," Sam said, Missy raising her arms. Her bra was gray with black staps. Sam cheered at seeing her bra. "I can probably see why she had a good time," Missy said. "Ooh, now, you're going to start to relex," Sam said, both of them now kissing each other. "Why don't you stand up on the bed with me?" Sam asked, Missy and her standing up, Missy running her hands over Missy's gray tank top. "Yeah, sexy," Missy said, Sam grabbing the straps of her bra, taking it off, throwing it on the ground. She and Missy both took off their shoes and socks. Sam sucked on both of Missy's nipples, with Missy. Sam ran her tongue over Missy's right nipple, licking it, Missy's hand behind her head. Missy was kissing Sam's cheek. Sam unbuttoned Missy's shorts, Missy grabbing them off. Missy put her legs around Sam, both of them kissing. Sam licked Missy's neck. Missy tugged up Sam's shirt. "I think I might take my shirt off, too," Sam said, pulling her shirt over her head. Sam also unzipped her blue shorts from both sides, pulling them over her head. She wore no bra. Sam ran her hands over Missy's torso, and she licked Missy's thong, Missy whimpering. "So sexy," Sam whispered, pulling the strap of Missy's thong down a little, licking her pussy. "I will clean up all your little pussy tears," Sam said, Missy's hand behind her head. Missy was rubbing Sam's head. Sam leaned in and kissed Missy, both of them enjoying it. "Stay right there. Let's take these panties off," Sam said, getting up, dragging Missy's panties down her legs."Look at that pretty little pussy," Sam said, rubbing her breast to Missy's clit. She leaned over to kiss her humping her. "Sam bit down on it, sucking and biting, as Missy whimpered. Missy was now laying on top of Sam kissing her neck. She moved her mouhth down to her nipple. She put her right hand on Sam's underwear, rubbing her pussy. She dragged Sam's blue panties down her legs. Missy was licking Sam's clit, Sam crying out. "Oh, that's good," Sam moaned. "Oh, you lick pussy just good. You're going to lick pussy just fine in this sorority house," Sam said, her hand behind Missy's head. "Oh, taste me," Sam said, both her and Missy kissing as Missy moved up and down Sam's pussy. "Oh, yeah, push your pussy against mine," Sam said. They were both giggling. They were kissing each other, wrapped in each other's embrace. "Oh, you came for, like, two minutes straight," Missy said, opening Sam's legs, Sam's hand behind Missy's head. Missy put her tongue in Sam's clit. "Oh, yes, there it is," Sam said. "So pretty," Missy said. "What did you say?" Sam asked, smiling. "You are so pretty," Missy said, Sam wrapping her hand around Missy's head, around her entire body, Missy laying on top of Sam, both of them kissing each other. "We can do this everyday, even before class," Sam said, both of them giggling. Sam turned off her lamp, and they both pulled up the covers and they went to sleep.


End file.
